Too Much Alike (continued)
by ThePrince73
Summary: What if things were to change a bit? What if Krillen actually got together with Maron, and Yamcha stayed with Bulma? What would then happen with Vegeta? Would he leave earth? Get his revenge? Would he stay on earth and have a life of his own?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello everyone. This is ThePrince10. I am continuing my story "Too Much Alike" on this account. I completely forgot my email and password, therefore I had to make a completely new account. No worries though, I planned on touching up the first 7 chapters anyway. I want to make this story as good as possible, and reduce the mistakes I've made so far. It will be more enjoyable to read that way for you guys. I plan on having fun with this story and I hope you will have fun reading it. Also, it may take a few days to get the chapters up. So then, with that being said, let's continue the adventure!


	2. Chapter 2

Too Much Alike

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters.

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful balmy summer afternoon. A day in which many would call perfect, and spending the day at the Kame house would do it justice, being surrounded by the ocean and all. This is where we find most of the gang together. You would think they would all be there enjoying this exquisite day, but something else has seemed to have their attention for the moment. What could it be? Krillen's wedding of course! He done it. Krillen had finally persuaded Maron to marry him. Maron had dated every type of man there was. Although they were fun and good looking, it seemed she was ready for actual love this time. She and Krillen had dated a few times before, and though she kept dumping him or cheated on him, he kept coming back as if he were a helpless dog. The blue haired ditz believed it was his pursuit that turned the key for her. He must have really loved her, and he was the sweetest guy in the world. Maron was tired of being cheated on herself, so after giving the bald monk another try, she felt that he was probably going to be the one. Besides, getting the royal treatment was nice, instead of being with fake jerks, who ended up being the same story everywhere she went. She was unsure of marriage at first, but a huge diamond ring changed all that. Still, many thought Maron wasn't the girl for Krillen, but he loved her dearly.

Everyone was seated just behind the beach house. It seemed as though the whole gang was there, well all except for three of the universes most fearless warriors. Piccolo had said it was a waste of his time when he was asked by Gohan to attend, so instead he was off in a barren mountainous area meditating. Meanwhile, Goku was off in the deep clutches of space, doing who knows what. That saddened Krillen a bit. He wanted his best bud to be here, but as long as he knew he was alive and well was enough for him. Last but not least was Vegeta, as if he would come anyway. After hearing of Goku's status, he immediately took off after the low class. He would do anything to become the legendary super saiyan, even if it meant asking him face to face. It would be a blow to his pride, but he simply did not care anymore. 'Maybe I'll beat the secret out of him', he thoughtfully smirked, while soaring through the hushed heavens.

Back on earth was a much happier tone of presence.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?" asked the priest.

"I-I do." said a nervous yet excited Krillen.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?" the priest asked again.

"Sure." replied Maron in a bland tone.

"Well, she looks absolutely thrilled." whispered a sarcastic Chi Chi.

"It's probably because she doesn't even care for him. You know the first chance she gets, she will cheat on him." Bulma whispered back.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time." Chi Chi continued.

"Ah come on you guys, Krillen has finally found someone and is happy for once. Can't we just be a little happy for him?" asked Yamcha.

"No!" the two almost yelling simultaneous.

"Ahem! Do you mind?" asked the priest.

"Sorry." thy replied, as Yamcha tried to keep his giggling in check.

"Now then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." announced the priest.

Krillen then kissed Maron and everyone cheered, well some less than others. Afterward the time for eating and mingling had come. The gang seemed to really be enjoying themselves, and Bulma and Chi Chi had seemed to have let their problem with Maron slip. Maybe she won't be too bad, they would just have to give her a chance. After getting their bellies full, and getting their groove on in the dancing that followed, they had noticed time had passed by as quickly as it came. The sun was hugging the ocean line, as the sky began to paint a violet hue to the already darkened red and orange tints that embraced them. Slowly but surely the guests took their leave, as Krillen and Maron began to get ready for their honeymoon. Roshi wanted to come as well, but that just earned him a good smack to the back of the head by the both of them.

Several months had passed, as seasons began to make an exchange, summer for fall. The season of dying would only set the mood for the news that was to come later that day.

Life was back to normal and everyone seemed to be enjoying the peace. Yamcha was hanging out with Bulma at Capule Corp.,as he was doing this a lot ever since he was brought back. The two had eventually gotten back together and now are as happy as they have ever been.

"Whew! It feels so good to be alive, and living in peace again." said a relaxed Yamcha.

"You said it Yamcha!" exclaimed Puar.

"It does seem like it's been forever since it's felt this way huh?" asked a daydreaming Bulma.

"Yup, now all we need is Goku to come back and everything will be right in the universe again." said Yamcha.

"Yeah, but I can't help but wonder what will happen with Vegeta though." Bulma thought out loud.

"Huh? Vegeta? What are You talking about?" Yamcha asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just wondering what his intentions will be when or if he comes back to earth. I don't think he has anywhere else to go." Bulma turned her head to the skies. "Well he wasn't so bad when he was staying here before, he kinda just kept to himself. I guess I could let him keep staying here." Bulma explained.

"What!? Are you kidding me? After all he's done, you would let him move in just like that?" furiously asked the once feared bandit.

"I- I know but I can't ju-" Bulma tried to explain before getting cut off.

"Well your father said the ship that he took should be running out of gas anytime now." said Mrs. Briefs, walking out onto the balcony, holding lemonade.

'Hmph, I would laugh if it ran out of g-' was all Yamcha could think of before being brought out of his dream by a familiar but stronger ki. He looked up to the heavens and saw an object as if it was a shooting star.

"He's back!" Yamcha yelled.

Just then the ship crashed into the front lawn, and everyone had gathered in front of it. Just then the hatches began to unlock and the door opened up. The dark figure emerged.

:Well here is Ch.1 touched up a bit. For the Krillen and Maron chapter, well it had to be done. 18 can't be with Krillen so I had to show a little of this relationship. Other chapters will be up in a few days. When I start posting the new chapters, I will try to release a few a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Too Much Alike

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

He had been stuck on that blasted ship for what seemed like forever. He had kept it quite dim within it, so walking out into the sunlight had been quite bright to his saiyan sight. He opened his eyes only to find a cat, a weakling, and an annoying woman there to greet him. 'Figures.' he thought.

"It seems as though Kakarot has not returned yet has he? I'm disappointed." said Vegeta.

"Vegeta! You better not get any ideas just because Goku's not here!" exclaimed Yamcha.

"Quiet foolish weakling! As if I would waste any energy on someone as pathetic as you. It would be best to stray from my path." Vegeta stated.

"What!?" yelled Yamcha.

"Come on now guys, it just got peaceful again. Let's not fight." Bulma suggested.

"Hmph, whatever." pouted Yamcha.

"By the way..." Bulma walked up to Vegeta and sniffed him. "Yep. Just as I thought. That smell was coming from you. You need a shower badly. Follow me." Bulma ordered.

Vegeta just stood there expressionless.

"Well? Come on. You might not like orders, but even you can't deny the fact that you stink. I know you don't like to stink... or do you?" Bulma asked with a smirk inside.

"Arrgghh!" growled Vegeta.

He then began to follow her at his displeasure. Yamcha and Puar were stunned as well as Mrs. Briefs. Vegeta took his shower, and then dressed into the most hideous thing that ever graced his eyes. 'Damn that woman. She's doing it on purpose. I only have to put up with this until Kakarot gets here. That's when I'll just end them all when I become super saiyan.' Vegeta thought with a smirk. After joining them in eating, he felt a familiar power that made even him quake in his boots. 'Frieza.' came to his mind.

"Your clown of a hero failed to destroy Frieza! Now he's come to seek his revenge!" Vegeta shouted as he blasted off towards the power.

"W-wow. Incredible. That's Frieza?" asked a shaking Yamcha.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked a confused Bulma.

"Listen babe. It looks like Frieza has returned. I'm almost certain we'll all have to fight, stay here and don't follow." Yamcha informed before leaving in the same manner as Vegeta. ' Just when I finally get brought back too.' Yamcha thought.

The power was felt by everyone. It just couldn't be. How was it possible? Could Goku have really failed to finish Frieza? Everyone took off without a second thought. There was no sign of Goku to be found, and with Frieza supposedly stronger now and a second power even stronger to boot, things were looking grim. The warriors had gathered to where Vegeta had landed. He thought it would be a good enough spot, to be close, but not close enough to be discovered. Eventually they were joined by Bulma, even after Yamcha had told her not to come. She just had to see Frieza in person, well before she died anyway. "He's here!" Piccolo shouted. Frieza had finally arrived and landed a few miles away. Vegeta gave orders to not fly or use any power, knowing that would just give away their position. As the pack raced toward their destination, they were halted by another strong power. Could it be? Goku? No, it was someone else, and they were taking care of business. The group looked to the sky, just to see Frieza get obliterated.

"Unbelievable. He took care of him like he was nothing." Piccolo stated in complete shock.

"Look! He's a super saiyan!" Gohan announced.

'Impossible! Kakarot and I are the two last remaining saiyans left, including his brat. Who is this guy?' Vegeta asked in complete thought.

This strange warrior did not waste any time, as he took care of the bigger one as quickly as he had done with Frieza. He then went on to destroy the ship as well.

"Wow this guy means business." said Krillen.

"Stay on your toes guys!" Yamcha announced.

The strange kid then turned his attention to his guests, making some of them jump a little. He then dropped out of mid air and gave them a warm smile.

"Hey, I know where Goku will be landing in a few hours. I'm going there to meet him right now. Your free to join me if you want." the stranger said, before taking off.

"Can we trust him?" Tien asked.

"I don't know about this guy. Something's off about him." Yamcha said.

"Well I'm going. He apparently knows who my father is, and he beat Frieza." Gohan stated.

"I will as well. I will get to the bottom of that power." Vegeta said.

Gohan then took off, with the others close in toe. With questions unanswered, uncomfortable staring, curiosity, and what seemed like an everlasting sun beaming down upon them, the time was up. Just when some were starting to question the young man, a diamond in the sky began to gain size, as it cut through the atmosphere like a knife. Within seconds, a pod similar to that of a saiyan's, met the earth with a thundering crash. "Looks like he's here." said the stranger. Goku stepped out of what he believed to be the most cramped thing he's ever been in.

"Um, hey guys. What's up?" Goku asked, a bit surprised.

The gang started to cheer and shout for joy, besides Piccolo and Vegeta. Goku asked how Frieza had been dealt with, knowing no one was strong enough to do so. When all the fingers pointed to the kid with purple hair, Goku got a little curious, but didn't delve too much into it. The "unknown warrior" started to feel as though this was the time to inform Goku of what was going on. As he led him away from the gang, they started to feel that it wasn't a good idea. There was still little trust with this kid. When the two began to fight as super saiyans, the pack grew restless, but Piccolo assured them it would be fine. Vegeta on the other hand, well his envy of this situation was at a peak. ' This is just sickening. Neither of them deserve that power.' he thought.

The fight then ended in a flash, as if it never happened.

"Alright Goku, I can see my mom wasn't lying. You truly are powerful, and you might just be the key we need." the stranger mentioned.

"Um, well, thanks I guess." Goku said.

"Look Goku, I'm going to tell you something. You can't mention this to anybody. Can you promise me that?" he pleaded.

"Yeah sure. I can keep a secret." Goku assured.

"Okay, well here it goes. First off my name is Trunks. I am seventeen years old and I am from the future. I came here to warn you that three years from now on May twelfth at ten a.m., on an island nine miles southwest of South City, there will be two deadly androids that will arrive and destroy everything." Trunks informed.

"Wow." was all Goku could spit out.

"I know it's a lot to digest, but it's all true. These androids have destroyed most of my world already. I came to warn you guys to give you a little time to prepare, and maybe even bring you back to help defeat them in my world. Everyone was defeated, all of the Z warriors." Trunks said sadly.

"Wow they sound really strong, but what about me? Did I die fighting them too?" Goku asked.

"Actually, you never even got to fight. A heart disease kills you off. Fret not though, my mother made an antidote. Take it when you start feeling anything." Trunks informed while tossing the bottle to Goku.

"An antidote huh? That's good at least, but I wish I could have fought the androids, maybe the outcome would have been different." Goku stated sadly.

"Haha, mom was right about you. She said you always wanted a challenge." Trunks said.

"Your mom, how well did she know me?" Goku asked.

"Well, um, I guess you can say she was one of your best friends." said Trunks.

"Hmm, Bulma?" Goku guessed.

"Heh you guessed it." Trunks said with a blush.

"Oh wow, Yamcha and Bulma finally got together and had a kid! But wait, how could you transform back there?" Goku asked.

"Well, because Yamcha isn't my father. The reason I can transform is because my real father is well,... Vegeta." Trunks informed as his blush deepened.

"Ve- Veg- Vegeta is your father!? Vegeta's a father!? He's your father!? And with Bulma? Bulma and Vegeta!?" Goku shrieked.

"Ughh ah" came from a startled Piccolo, who's hearing easily caught the news.

"Goku! Not so loud!" Trunks whispered in a loud tone.

Unfortunately, Goku said it a little too loud. Loud enough to where a saiyan's hearing caught wind of it as well.

'Wh-what!? I-impossible! It can't be..' thought the prince.

:Okay so Ch.2 polished a bit. I cut a bunch of this stuff out, so I don't get caught up replaying what has already happened. Things will start changing soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Too Much Alike

Disclaimer: I don not own DBZ or any of the characters.

Chapter 3

'Wh-what!? I-impossible!' Vegeta thought.

'Well, that was quite unexpected.' thought Piccolo.

"What was Goku saying just now? He seemed really shocked." Yamcha observed.

"I don't know, but I thought I heard him mention my name. Weird." said Bulma.

"Goku, you idiot! You can't just go screaming things out like that. If those two were to ever catch wind of something like that, there could be a good chance that I might not be born in this timeline. It could mess things up for the future!" Trunks gravely put.

"Oh I'm so sorry Trunks! I didn't mean to, I was just so shocked. We're pretty far away, so hopefully no one heard. I'm sorry." Goku said with his hands over his mouth.

"It okay Goku. I know you didn't mean it. Just be more cautious next time." Trunks said with a sigh.

"You got it. So... sorry to intrude, but I can't help being a little curious. How did it happen? If you don't mind me asking?" Goku asked.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. As you know, Yamcha and my mother were on and off for most of their relationship since the beginning. Just when things were going smoothly, mom kinda caught Yamcha well, cheating. Though, to Yamcha's defense, he accused mom of paying more attention to dad. Things just kinda escalated from there, resulting in a permanent end. Mother saw Vegeta everyday, whether it was at the dinner table, or passing each other through the halls. I guess you could say she was lonely. As for dad, mom said when he wasn't training, or couldn't train at the time, he would keep to himself. At times he would look agitated which wasn't unusual, but she noticed as days would pass, his expressions and personality seemed to change. He acted as if he were lonely too,he was almost sad in a way. Over time she worked her way into him and I guess it just eventually happened." Trunks explained.

Goku was silent for a few moments. Trunks was surprised, this is the first time he had seen Goku so deep in thought.

"Wow, it's surprising, but since you explained it, I can kinda see that as a possibility." Goku said, still dumbfounded.

"Look, I'll be born in about two years from now, so try not to say anything to anyone." Trunks pleaded. Goku nodded in agreement. "Okay, well, I need to get going now. Take care, and I'll see you in three years." Trunks and Goku said their goodbyes before Goku rejoined his welcoming party. They all silently watched as the mysterious boy returned to a smallish flying craft. Just like that it had vanished within mid air. Many were skeptical of the kid, but they had tons of other questions to ask the saiyan.

After answering about his survival from Namek's death, and the new apparel, Goku showed the group a new power he had learned while he was away. The instant transmission. Everyone was amazed, except for Vegeta that is. Then, all of the sudden, the conversation took a turn.

"So, what did you and that guy talk about earlier? I could have sworn I heard my name mentioned." Bulma questioned.

"Oh that? It wasn't nothing really. We were just talking about fighting stuff. I also told him you guy's names. That's probably why you heard your name." Goku said, hoping they would buy it.

Vegeta knew he was lying, but just kept quiet for now. He was still in shock from earlier. 'That couldn't have been true could it? There is just no way. Never in a million years would I, the prince of all saiyans, be tied down to that wench. Though it would explain the boy's ability to transform. There is no denying it, he has saiyan blood in him. Arrgghh damn it! I don't even know anymore.' thought Vegeta.

"It would be best to inform them of what's to come Goku. This will effect all of our futures." said Piccolo.

"But Pic-" Goku piped.

"Don't worry. Just don't say anything about him to jeopardize his fate." Piccolo stated.

"Well, I guess I don't see any harm in that." Goku said.

Goku went on ahead and explained the details that would soon change their lives. With a little help from Piccolo, he mentioned the threat of the androids, the location and time of which their arrival would take place. He also added the heart disease, and the antidote that was provided to him. There was mixed feelings within the others, but they thought it would be best to fight it out instead of using help from the dragon balls. Piccolo had agreed to go train with Goku and Gohan, while the others decided to train alone and at their own pace.

"Hey Vegeta, how about you? Want to join us?" Goku asked him last.

"Heh, as if. I train alone. You would only slow me down. Don't act as if your my friend or something. When I gain the power to become a super saiyan, I will destroy those damned androids, then I'm coming for you." Vegeta said with venom in his words.

"Sure." Goku said with a smirk.

"Hmph." and with that, the proud saiyan prince blasted off. He was in mid flight back to Capsule Corp., when he began to ponder. 'I will become a super saiyan or die trying. The first step will be getting away from that blasted woman. Whether that story was true or not, I can't take any chances. She will try to trick me. I will not have it! She made that fool of me in the future soft. That's why I failed to destroy them in the future, because of her. This time will be different. Yes! The prince of all saiyans will rise again.' Vegeta told himself. "You hear that Kakarot? I will be back on top!" Vegeta yelled with confidence.

Most of everybody left, leaving only Goku, Gohan, Bulma, Yamcha, and Krillen behind.

"Well, I think it's time we take our leave now too Gohan. Come on, I bet your mother will be surprised to see me." As the two turned to leave, Goku mentioned to take care of a baby to Bulma. Whatever that meant.

"Huh?" Bulma questioned.

"What? You mean to tell me your pregnant?" Krillen asked.

"No! Goku must have a couple of screws loose. Probably been in that pod for too long in space." she said.

"Hehe. Ma-maybe he wasn't talking about right now, but maybe in the future. Like we should get to work or something. Hehehe hahaha haha!" laughed Yamcha.

"I think your being delusional man." said Krillen.

Meanwhile, cutting through the air like a swift blade, Vegeta had reached Capsule Corp. in no time. 'Hmph. That new technique of Kakarot's isn't anything special. My speed is unmatched. Even so, that idiot just keeps on making leaps, yet I sit here in a puddle of mud. It's as if I'm taking steps backwards or something.' Vegeta thought furiously. He then touched down on the front lawn and started making his way to the compound. He needed to think some things out.

The sun was nearing complete set, just behind the mountains to the west. Yamcha decided to fly Bulma back in the jet she used to arrive near the battlefield. As she sat in the passenger seat, she started to look back on what went down today. 'Goku can be an idiot sometimes, well he is most of the time. Agreeing with Vegeta to fight the androids like that, and then saying the baby thing. What was he trying to say, that I was fat or something? No, that couldn't be it. Maybe Yamcha was right.' she thought, while giving him a glance. A small smile crept upon her face. 'Ma-maybe it's time to start thinking about having children. I mean, I don't want to be too old before it's too late. But, with Yamcha though? I really haven't thought of him being more than just a boyfriend really, and his wandering eyes are a problem.' Bulma thought deeply, as she turned to slap him in the back of the head.

"Oww! What was that for?" Yamcha pouted.

"Nothing! Just focus on piloting this thing." ordered Bulma.

"Okay, okay. Geeze, just no more hitting please." said Yamcha, rubbing his head.

Up in the chilling mountain tops, sat a green warrior, who could not stop thinking of all the events that lay in store for them. 'Will we have enough time? Those monsters destroyed us all. We didn't stand a chance in the future. What will be the difference this time?d' he thought, as his cape danced with the icy wind. ' I have to get stronger.'

Krillen was happy to see Maron was all right, and wasn't really bothered by Roshi since his departure. Krillen had explained everything to his one time master, earning a grim sigh from the old man. Maron was too carefree to understand, so Krillen thought it would be best not to try to make her understand. Besides, he likes that she's always in a good mood, it wouldn't be right to bring her down. As for Goku, well, he didn't receive the warm welcoming he anticipated on being. Chi Chi wasn't too happy after his explanation for not coming home right away, but she couldn't stay made at him for long. Though she did faint after hearing about the androids in the coming years. At this point, she will never have the peace with her family that they deserved.

Meanwhile, Yamcha was dropping Bulma off at Capsule Corp. "Bye babe, have a good night. Maybe we can go out soon?" Yamcha offered.

"I'll think about it, it might be nice to get out and do something before these androids come. I'll see you tomorrow." said a tired Bulma. Yamcha nodded and took off flying into the night sky leaving her jet there. It had been a long day. All she wanted to do now was go right to bed. She was making her way to the entrance, letting a small yawn escape her, when suddenly she smashed right into what seemed to be the side of a mountain. Luckily she caught herself. She looked up, only to see a silhouette.

"Hey that hurt! Why don't you watch where yo-" she froze in mid sentence, getting a better view of this mountain. 'Vegeta' she acknowledged.

"We need to talk woman." he stated dryly, never glancing down upon her.

:Ch. 3, a few more to go, before new chapters. 18 will be coming up shortly, so there's that to look forward to. These first few chapters will be a bit boring, mainly because the are retold from the original. I promise though, things will change.


	5. Chapter 5

Too Much Alike

Disclaimer: I don't DBZ or any of the characters.

Chapter 4

"We need to talk woman." Vegeta said.

He then glanced down at her, with eyes full of determination. Even though they were about the same height, he just seemed so much bigger.

'Wow.' Bulma thought, with a bit of a blush. She hadn't really seen Vegeta like this before. She shook her head back to the situation at hand.

"I said we need to talk woman." Vegeta repeated, becoming more impatient.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow? I'm really tired, and it's been a long day. I'm going to bed." she said. 'Probably has something to do with training equipment or something. It wouldn't surprise me.' she mentally noted.

"No it cannot, and you are going nowhere." ordered the prince.

"Where do get off talking to me like that huh bud? And you never apologized for almost knocking me down a minute ago." Bulma seethed.

"It is not my fault that you are so clumsy. I also do not care for your fatigue. Now, getting to the point. I need you to make some things for my trip. You have three days." he ordered again.

"Who do you thi-... wait what? Your trip?" she asked.

"Yes. I have talked to your father. He is working on the gravity controls for the ship as I speak. He said it will take about three days." he informed.

"Wait, why!? I have given you a place to stay and an unlimited amount of food source. You have everything here, and what about the androids? I thought you were going help fight them. You're not running away from them are y-?" was all Bulma could get out before getting interrupted. She thought she may have pushed a button.

"Quiet woman! I do not "run" from anything. I am no coward, unlike your friends. I'm simply taking my training into space. This planet is too forgiving. I need something to challenge me, conditions to take me to the edge and beyond. I can't become a super saiyan here." he stated.

"But" Bulma blurted out before Vegeta cut in.

"Your father is making adjustments to a ship similar to kakarot's. It will have enough fuel and food to last me for three years. The gravity room will also be capable of reaching 500 times that of earth's gravity." his frown slowly turning into a grin with his last statement. "All I need from you are some training bots and new armor. The old man said it would be best to let you handle that."

"And what makes you think I will make them for you, you jerk?" she asked with a hmph.

"You will make them, or I will force you to. The choice is yours." he turned to leave, but turned his head back to her, before she could reply. "Are you not some kind of genius on this planet? Surely you can scrounge something up. Also, you have repaired my armor before did you not? It shouldn't be too hard. Besides, think of it as punishment for making me wear that atrocity earlier. " he said, before starting to take his leave.

"Wait Vegeta! You can always become a super saiyan here! W-why do you have to leave?" now talking in a softer voice. "I-is it because of me? I can always just stay at a distance, and stay out of your way of training. You don't have-" she said before being cut off.

"Enough woman! I have made up my mind. You will not stand in my way like you did in the future." Vegeta firmly stated. He then vanished in an instant, leaving the scientist confused.

'Huh? I wonder what that meant.' She didn't think too much about it. She tried her best, but there was just no persuading a guy like that. Just when she thought she was starting to warm up to the guy, maybe even developing a little crush. She would never leave Yamcha though, especially for someone like Vegeta. Bulma believed it to be a phase she was going through and nothing more. Though that's not to say she didn't want Vegeta to open up a little, and maybe become somewhat of a friend. She was wrong about him ever living life a little. 'No one will care for you Vegeta if you keep closing yourself up like that. Though I doubt you would want anyone to anyway.' she thought with another yawn, sleepiness washing over her once again. She made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom, to fall onto her bed lifelessly. 'I don't know why I'm thinking of this so hard. I have Yamcha after all. If he wants to go so badly, let him. Doesn't bother me.' was the last thing she could think of before falling into a deep slumber.

The days had come and gone in the blink of an eye. Bulma and Mr. Briefs had been at hard work, but it all had paid off as everything seemed to be good to go and check out okay. Just a few inspections and he would be good to go. Vegeta decided to stay one more night, thinking it would be a good idea to get a good rest before his trip. He sat upon the highest building at Capsule Corp., just admiring the stars. That's where he truly belonged, out there. But where out there? He then started to think, what will he do once he returns? When he kills the androids, and Kakarot, what then? Does he destroy this dull mud ball of a planet and go on his merry way. Will he rule the universe or start an army of his own? 'No, the only army worthy to serve under me would be of saiyans. That's out of the question.' he thought. Conquering planets didn't seem too interesting to him anymore, since that was all he had done for most of his life under that lizard bastard. Would he just stay here and live out his life? With these weaklings, he would go insane. Just then, he was woken from his deep thought by what seemed to be laughter. He looked down only to find the weakling and the woman in a swimming pool. Apparently they were having fun. ' Fools. All these earthlings are the same. Not one worthy.' he slipped down to the balcony, trying to forget about his possible future. He entered his room to lie down for the night. He would get a much needed rest for tomorrow's leave.

Just below in the pool, stood Yamcha and Bulma. They were hanging out, talking about getting together and having some fun again, like they use to back in the old days. Just then though, the scar faced warrior thought of what was to come in three years.

"H-hey babe. Listen. I haven't thought much about it, but these androids coming, I don't really know what I can do against them." Bulma was about to interrupt, until he stopped her. "Look, you don't have to say anything. I know Goku and Piccolo and those guys will be the heavy hitters for us, but I want you to know, that I will train as hard as I can. I realize that I need to protect you, and if I can help em in anyway in defeating them, then I've done my job in protecting you. I want to stay here and train everyday, so that when I see you it will remind me of what I'm protecting." Yamcha said with a strong face.

"Aww babe. I don't know what to say. I-I love you, just don't get killed." she said with a kiss. Bulma was surprised. She thought he would take it easy on his training for the most part. 'Well, at least he'll be hear most of the time now, so I can keep an eye on him.' she thought.

As the sun began to kiss the sky, the fearless prince had already awoken for his journey. Grabbing a large case that held many capsules worth of food for three years, and a case that held the new set of armor, he was out the door in a hurry. He had been shown everything about the ship, so he was ready to go. Before reaching the ship, he noticed Bulma and her weakling had come to see him off.

"What do you want?" he asked, never turning her way.

"Look, you might not like me and I might not like you, but I just wanted to let you know. When you come back, you still have a place to come back to. Just so long as you don't blow us all up." Bulma said.

The prince turned his head until she was in his vision. He just looked at her with no emotion, before turning his gaze back to his transportation. He entered the ship, as the door closed at his back. The prince wasted no time. Firing the ignition, the ship was off and into the upper atmosphere within seconds. He was standing in the middle of the gravity control room, letting his eyes adjust to the bright lights, when he finally took a deep breath. 'It is time.' he stated.

Just then Goku stopped in mid fight.

"What is it dad?" Gohan asked.

"Oh nothing. Hey Gohan, let's take a break." Goku suggested.

"Alright! I'm really pooped." he replied. Gohan had flew down to get some water out of the river.

"What's the matter? Why did you stop all of the sudden?" Piccolo asked.

"Am I losing it, or did I just feel Vegeta leave the planet?" Goku asked.

"No, I felt it too. Though I don't see what the big deal is." Piccolo replied.

"Well, what about Trunks? What if Vegeta doesn't come back. It could mess everything up. We also really need his help against the androids." stated Goku.

"He'll be back in time for the androids, you can count on that. You know as well as I do, Vegeta would never back down from a challenge. As for Trunks. I'm not sure. We really can't do anything about it. If it doesn't happen, it doesn't happen. It shouldn't affect his life in his own timeline, so I'm not worrying about it." Piccolo confirmed.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Though I hate it for Trunks in this timeline. Hopefully everything works out." Goku said.

"Hn." Piccolo grumbled.

Three years had come and gone. Lives went on with their usual training, it was all they could do from that point. This was it. This is what everybody worked so hard for. Blood, sweat, and tears for three endless years. The warriors that had gone their separate ways years ago, were to be brought together again on this dark day. Goku and Gohan managed to escape Chi Chi's clutches to join up with Piccolo and Krillen. It seemed that they were the last to join the party as they arrived on the island.

"Yoohoo, hey guys! We're down here!" Bulma yelled.

"Bulma? Is that you? You changed your hair. And you have a baby now?" Krillen asked as they all landed.

"Geez, nice to see you too. And yes, he's mine." Bulma said proudly.

"Wow! Congratulations Bulma! And you too Yamcha!" cheered Gohan.

"Thanks little man." Yamcha said.

"So Yamcha is definitely the father?" Goku asked, hoping it wasn't true.

"No, Vegeta is." she replied sarcastically. "What/Really!?" questioned Yamcha and Goku simultaneously.

"Idiots, of course not. I was kidding, Yamcha is the real father. Why do you ask?" she questioned.

'Phew' Yamcha was relieved.

"Oh sorry. He looks a lot like his mother is all, just wanted to make sure. So what's his name?" Goku asked, trying to change the subject. ' I wonder if it's at least still Trunks.' he thought.

"It's Trunks." she answered.

'Huh, guess that explains it.' Goku thought.

"So did you guys get married?" Gohan asked.

"Sure did. About a year and a half ago." Yamcha explained.

"Crazy! It looks like we've all grown up and had kids. Even Maron and I had a kid just recently." Krillen stated proudly.

"Congrats buddy! That's awesome!" Yamcha cheered as well.

The conversation went back and forth like this for a while, discussing who's kids were cuter, and the new marriage life, and among other things in general. Everyone started to believe that these androids were fake, since it was about ten minutes past the time that was announced. It was when Yajirobe's plane went up in smoke that caught their attention. He was leaving the island after dropping off some senzu beans, and then just out of nowhere it exploded. Gohan had gone and rescued him, while everyone else took off to the city below, in search for these monsters. No one was having any luck, until Yamcha spotted two freakish looking beings roaming the streets. That's all it took before he noticed them. He tried to call for backup, but he was silenced before he could do anything. If being smashed trough the chest wasn't bad enough, then having your life drained from you wasn't any better. The others noticed the drop off, and rushed to Yamcha's aid. Luckily he had not been completely dealt with yet, allowing Krillen to get him out of harms way. Yamcha would be okay after a senzu, but Bulma was not having it. Yamcha still felt he had to go help, so he, Gohan, and Krillen flew off to rejoin the others.

Goku had led the fight to a barren wasteland. No life meant going all out. The two androids were named 19 and 20. 19 chose to fight Goku first, as Goku was wanting revenge for what had happened earlier. The fight began, and right off the bat it was intense. Both were at their peaks right off the start, holding nothing back. Punches and kicks thrown faster than the naked eye could catch. Mountains became nothing but play things for them, crashing and cutting right through them. It seemed Goku had the upper hand at first glance, but stamina was an issue, or so he thought. Gohan, Krillen, and Yamcha all had showed up at this point.

'Something's wrong here.' Piccolo thought.

The others watched on, just too mesmerized by the whole thing. To them, Goku had this in the bag. He was too strong to lose. Gohan didn't see it that way though.

"You see it too don't you?" Piccolo asked him.

"Yeah, something is off about this." Gohan said.

"Goku is owning. What are you talking about guys?" asked Yamcha.

"No, dad is getting tired, yet the android seems to be losing no power." Gohan informed.

Just then Goku powered up a kamehameha, thinking he could finish him off fast. "KA..."

"Oh no! I forgot to tell you those things can steal your energy!" Yamcha informed.

"ME... HA"

"Ah! What!? You say this now? Arrr! Goku don't do it you fool! He'll just absorb it!" Piccolo shouted.

"ME.. HAAAAA!"

Goku released the beam, which was easily stolen by the obese robot. 19 then used all of that power to take out Goku. He was doing a good of it, as Goku had put almost all his power into that attack, he was drained after that. The others watched on helplessly, though Piccolo waited for an opportunity to strike. It looked as if 19 was going to land the final blow, until a swift kick to the side of the head sent him flying hundreds of yards.

"You are not worthy of shedding saiyan blood you toaster! No matter how low of a class he is, that is my right to kill him. Learn your place!" announced the proud warrior.

:Whew, CH.4. Had to get the whole Bulma/Yamcha thing out of the way. It may be a few days till CH. 5 release, but we should have a little 18 next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Two Much Alike

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters.

Chapter 6

Just in the nick of time, Vegeta had arrived on the battlefield to save the younger saiyan from death. He just stared down at the lower class with disgust.

"Pathetic! You should have known something was wrong before the fight started. You still tried to fight, and look where that got you. I will not let death be the excuse for getting out of our battle. Here, go heal this trash." Vegeta ordered. He kicked Goku to the side, but luckily Yamcha was there to catch him. "Give him that antidote or whatever, before I shove it down his throat myself."

"He's right. I'll take him. I don't belong here, I'll just be killed eventually. Good luck guys." Yamcha said, before taking off inflight with Goku thrown over his shoulder.

'Hang in there dad.' worried Gohan.

"You fools just stay out of the way. This won't take long." the prince ordered, letting his arms drop to his sides. This made the others uneasy of the situation, letting their fate land in the hands of Vegeta.

'I hope you know what you're doing Vegeta. I planned on attacking them head on before you cut in. If Goku couldn't do anything then I can't see you doing much better.' Piccolo thought.

"Let's see if machines like yourselves can feel fear." Vegeta stated with a wicked grin. He brought his arms up, balling his hands into fists, as he began to unleash an incredible amount of power. "ARRR" The clouds started swirling from the sheer magnitude of ki radiating from the fearless saiyan. At that moment, he released everything from within, bursting out as if it was a wild beast that had been caged all of it's life. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nothing but smoke and debris filled the open crater that had been left from the explosion. As the smoke started to lift, a golden silhouette stood from the result. 'What the..!?" Piccolo thought. It was unbelievable. Vegeta had achieved super saiyan! Everyone was shocked, as they thought only someone with a pure heart like Goku could achieve that power. Vegeta reassured them that there were other ways of gaining it, with a pure heart of evil.

19 and 20 were shocked as well, but not worried. Goku was no match, so Vegeta would just be a joke. 19 pleaded to fight him, looking to steal some more quality energy. 20 allowed the action, but only agreed for the exchange of the rest of the warriors standing behind the golden fighter. 19 took no time and charged Vegeta instantly. As the battle waged on, it was clear the saiyan prince had the upper hand. Vegeta had allowed 19 to get in close, just so that he could take away the android's best weapon. In a flash, Vegeta had ripped the hands off of 19, leaving the android feeling helpless. Vegeta took to the skies to unleash an attack that would end 19 for good. 19 took off in full sprint.

"It's all over for you trashcan! Run all you want, your fate remains the same." Vegeta stated. He raised his palm out and yelled "Big Bang Attack!" The ball of energy came barreling down on 19, having no chance to escape, it obliterated the mechanical being.

"19! No!" 20 screamed.

"Unbelievable! He just toyed with him, and yet Goku stood no chance." Krillen gasped.

'So much power. Could he be...?' Piccolo thought before noticing Vegeta had landed in front of the other android.

"Your next rusty piece of junk." Vegeta said with a smirk.

20 threw several ki blasts, blanketing the battlefield. He took advantage of this situation, and fled from the situation. Vegeta took note of this and was glad, because he wasted a bunch of power playing with fatso.

"Man is he crazy? That won't help him, throwing blasts like that!" Krillen exclaimed.

"I think that was part of his plan." Gohan said.

"Look, he's getting away!" Tien pointed out.

"Fools, of course he is. Only because I am allowing him to. Now, give me one of those damn beans!" Vegeta ordered while extending his hand.

"But" Krillen started.

"We don't have time for this. Just do it Krillen." Piccolo said.

"Here." the monk said while tossing the bean to him.

"This fight is no place for the likes of you fools. It's best you leave." Vegeta said while eating the bean. He then turned his back to them, and shot off like a rocket.

"Man he's always like that." Krillen said.

"Look, he may be stronger than Goku right now, so this whole thing might come down to him finishing things. I don't trust him, so I am not letting him out of my sight." Piccolo stated before chasing after the prince. The others looked back and forth and decided to join him.

The search for android 20 lasted for a good while. With no chance of sensing him out, it was just a blind chase. As all this was happening, Trunks had arrived. Overlooking what seemed to have been a battlefield, he started to question if it was already over. 'I can still sense them. Good.' he thought. Just before leaving, he came across the head of 19. He concluded it was an android, but none like he had ever seen before. ' This isn't good.' the lavender haired boy thought.

Meanwhile, Piccolo had been caught from behind by 20. Luckily the others were close by. Piccolo asked Vegeta if he could have the honors this time. Vegeta agreed to allow him to fight, announcing it to be a waste of his time anyway. Piccolo seemed to have the upper hand, that is until Trunks interrupted.

"Trunks!?" was all Piccolo could get out.

"Trunks? Isn't that the name of Bulma's son?" asked Krillen.

"So, you decided to return boy." Vegeta said while being a little surprised.

"Um, hey guys. Good to see you again. If you don't mind me asking, who are you fighting? Where are the androids?" Trunks asked.

"What are you talking about? This is one of them. Vegeta beat the other one. Does this one not look familiar to you?" asked Gohan.

"Sorry, but I have never seen this android in my life." Trunks said, now in shock.

"Are you trying to play games with us, because I'm not having it! If these two aren't the real ones, then where are they?" asked a raging Vegeta.

"Maybe coming to this time line changed their appearance?" asked Tien.

"I-I don't know about that." Trunks said.

All of the sudden an aircraft entered the battlefield. It was Bulma.

'Huh? Mom?' Trunks thought.

'Now is my chance!' thought 20.

"You Fools! This was your only chance and you blew it! 17 and 18 will soon be unleashed!" 20 shouted.

Just then, the android bombarded the landscape with ki blasts, not caring what or who he hit. Once again he was off. 'This is too easy' he thought with a smirk. Vegeta had been sky high on the search again for the old man. ' Damn it! He got away again. Unbelievable!' he seethed. Meanwhile Trunks had landed with Bulma and her infant. One of the blasts had apparently hit one of the engines on her jet, making it spiral out of control and crash into a mountainside. Trunks was there to save the day though. He didn't look down to notice his mom or the baby, he was too busy glaring at the man who just stood by an done nothing. Before Bulma could give her thanks, he had taken off to meet the prince face to face.

"What do you want boy? Can't you see that I'm busy?" asked a now pissed off Vegeta.

"Why didn't you save them?" asked an infuriated Trunks.

"Who?" asked Vegeta.

"Bulma and your son! Who else?" Trunks yelled.

Vegeta tried to stifle his laughter, but he just couldn't. He had almost forgotten that he and the woman got together in the future. His laugh just erupted, leaving Trunks lost.

"How can this situation be funny?" Trunks asked.

"Hahaha. It seems as though you have yet to notice huh?"

"What?"

"Just take a look down there. That kid isn't you." Vegeta confirmed.

Trunks done just that. What he saw was an infant with black messy hair, and a face as innocent as his mother's. 'That can't be right. What happened? Everything just seems so messed up right now. What world have I walked into?' he mentally asked himself.

"That kid belongs to her and that scar faced idiot. I am no father." Vegeta informed.

"Damn it! I knew coming to the past would screw things up." Trunks said.

"You may be right, but you can blame that clown on this one. I must say though, I'm a bit thankful for that idiot. No distractions, so this time will be different." he said while staring a hole through Trunks.

'What is he talking about?' Trunks thought. Just as he was about to ask, Piccolo butted in.

"Trunks, Bulma said that the android we were fighting was actually Dr. Gero himself." the namekian informed from below.

"What!? But how? I thought he was dead." Trunks said, while touching down with Vegeta.

"How would you know this, woman?" Vegeta questioned.

"Because, I've seen him in magazines. He was an important figure in name of science and technology. Anyone who is a scientist has heard of him in some way or another." Bulma explained, all while cooing baby Trunks.

"Would you know anything about the whereabouts of his lab?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah, I think it used to be somewhere north of here, within these mountains I'm betting." Bulma informed.

"Trunks, can you tell us what these real androids look like this time?" Piccolo asked.

"Of course. One android is a young man with black hair, and a red scarf around his neck. He is android 17. The other android is a young woman. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. You could call her beautiful I guess, if she wasn't so evil. She is android 18. Both share the coldest eyes." Trunks notified.

"Alright then. It's best we find the old man and shut him down, before he frees those two." Piccolo said.

"Right." The others agreed.

"Cowards. I will find these two and destroy them with my bare hands." Vegeta stated.

"But father, you're at a disadvantage! None of us are strong enough to stand up against them." Trunks said.

"Enough with that! I have no son. I am a super saiyan. If you know how to use that power like a true warrior then you are invincible. Unlike you and Kakarot, I know how to use it." he stated before blasting off towards the north.

"I have to stop him. He may not be my father in this time, but in my time he is. I can't just let him be killed!" Trunks was off in an instant, hot on Vegeta's trail. ' I'm not sure what happened in this time line, but I will find out one way or another.' he thought.

"I'm confused. What are they talking about?" Bulma asked.

"Look Bulma. We're in a hurry, so here's the long story short. In the future, that boy is a different Trunks. He is the son of you and Vegeta. Somehow it just didn't happen in this time line." Piccolo said.

"What!?" Bulma screamed. The others too stunned to talk.

"Look, Gohan, get her out of here. We got this kid, don't worry about us." Piccolo said with a smile.

"Right. It'll be a good chance to check up on my dad. Good luck guys!" Gohan said.

With that, the two parties went their separate ways. Piccolo and the others raced onward, hoping to catch Gero, before Vegeta did. What seemed like forever, Gero had finally arrived outside his lab. As Gero began to walk in, he did not notice that a small shadow had been following him this whole time. Krillen spotted him out, and was too scared to confront Gero, though he thought this would be a good time to raise his power to alert everyone of where they were. In no time the whole gang had landed just outside the door of the scientist's lab.

"This is it. We have to stop Gero somehow, before it's too late!" Trunks said.

"Out of the way! I'll blast this door down and free them myself." Vegeta ordered.

"No don't!" Trunks said.

Meanwhile inside. The chambers in which the two were sleeping in had been opened. Two big beautiful blue eyes opened instantly. The blonde haired beauty arose to take in her surroundings. She saw that her brother had awoken as well. Gero was standing before the two of them. ' Oh great.' she thought, while rolling her eyes.

"17, 18! It is so good to see you! I hope you had a good rest, because I have a mission for you. Before setting your target on Goku right now, I need you to take care of some insects outside." ordered Gero.

"You keep us locked up in here for what seems like forever, and the first thing you want us to do when we wake up, is to do your bidding? I don't think so old man." 17 stated.

At this point, Gero was trembling. He was ready to just order them the easy way, with the controller.

"Hey, check this out." 18 snatched the remote from Gero's hands. "You weren't going to try and put us to sleep again were you?" asked 17.

18 threw the controller on the ground and crushed it.

"You fools! What have you done!?" Gero roared.

"Hey 17 look. It looks like another android." 18 noticed, ignoring the scientist.

"Wow, it seems you were trying to make another one, but this one seems to be of a different model." 17 stated.

"Stop 17! Don't touch him! If you release him, it would mean the end of us all! I order you to st-" Gero was cut off instantly. 17 had kicked his head clean off. " I'm tired of orders." 17 said. Just then, a wave of rumblings could be felt coming from outside.

"Hmm, something is going on out there." 18 said, moving her hair out of her eyes and turning her attention to the door.

Just then a blast ripped right through the entrance, shredding the door with ease. As the smoke cleared, 18 discovered there were many figures standing in the place in which the entrance doors had stood. She presumed them to be warriors, especially the one standing in front. This one in particular, held a certain presence.

"Hello there. It's nice to finally meet you." said the one in particular.

:Thanks for the reviews guys. This one felt like one of my weakest chapters, but at least we got most of the stuff we already knew out of the way. Finally get a little V/18 next chapter for you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Too Much Alike

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters.

Chapter 6

"Hello there. It's nice to meet you." the one with presence said.

18 swept the hair out of her eyes. Her gaze had drifted from the others to the one in front. 'He must be the leader or something. I know his personality, such arrogance.' she thought. 'Nothing special really.'

"Man, it looks like we were too late." Trunks said in a defeated tone.

"Hmm, let's see what we have here. A young man with black hair and a red scarf, and a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. I presume we are at the right place?" the prince asked with a hint of sarcasm.

'Beautiful? Did he he just say that?' causing her to blush a little. 'Who does this guy think he is?' 18 continued to be silent though. Who was this guy? To come in unannounced and start saying such things, he had some nerve.

"Hello. Who might you be?" asked 17.

"These are the fools that you need to destroy!" shouted the remains of the doctor.

"Your still not dead yet? Well, anyways, no thanks. We need to find Goku. 18 and I were just on our way out. Come on 18, let's get that big guy out of there while we're at it." 17 suggested.

'Kakarot! Why am I not surprised.' Vegeta thought.

"No, 17! You mustn't! The world is not ready for that android, as he is unfinished. Don't free 16, or it could be the en-" was all the evil genius could get out before getting squashed under 17's foot.

"Sorry, but I was getting tired of his mouth." 17 said with a smile, before jumping at Krillen, making the warrior flinch. "16 huh? Seems Gero had another one before us, probably just in case we rebel." 17 said, walking towards the chamber he slept in.

"No remorse whatsoever. Sounds like my type of machines." Vegeta stated with a low chuckle. 18 was just staring at him. 'What an idiot.' she thought. Vegeta had caught her gaze though, before she could turn away. "What android? Got something to say?" Vegeta asked. She then turned with a smirk, not replying to the question at hand. 18 then made her way over to 17. 'This one has a big mouth. He'll get himself in trouble if he doesn't watch it.' she thought, wearing the same smirk as before.

"So what do you say 18? Let's free this guy already." 17 said. 18 just nodded in agreement.

"No! I will not have another one of you monsters running around! Ahhhhh!" Trunks roared, before firing a blast that would leave the entire lab in shambles.

"Foolish move boy." Vegeta dryly stated.

"You may want to fight them, but at least I saved us the trouble of having to deal with an extra one." Trunks said.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Vegeta nodded toward a distant mountain top, where the androids resided. The smoke and debris cleared, showing no signs of damage given to them. "Your attack was futile, and even worse, you just wasted a large amount of power. Think before you act next time." Vegeta informed, all while crossing his arms.

"Im-impossible." Trunks breathed aloud.

'So, it seems that he has a different side to him. To be insightful, calm, and collective, I must say I'm a bit shocked, given how jumpy he was earlier. I wonder what kind of information Gero has on this guy.' she thought to herself.

"He's right you know. It was just a waste kid." 17 chuckled. The black haired android turned to release the sleeping giant. The door slowly opened, allowing 16 to arise. "Hello 16. Welcome to the party." 17 said. 16 then looked around, finding that he was not alone by any means. "I am android 17 and this is android 18. We took care of that old bastard, so you don't have to worry about him anymore." 16 just blankly stared at 17. "I just need to ask you one thing. What are your intentions?" 17 asked.

"Dr. Gero's orders are to destroy the one called Son Goku. I have no means to do anything other than that." 16 briefly explained.

"Alright, good enough for me. I say we should get going, let's go guys." 17 suggested. The three turned and walked to the edge of the mountain. As they were about to take flight, the blonde haired beauty turned to the distant fighters. "Bye." she called out softly, with a cool grin plastered on her face. It was almost as if the bye was directed more in the direction of the prince than the others, as it was her gaze that was locked on him. With that the androids had taken their leave.

'What the hell is those android's problem? Especially the blonde one. Acting as if they're not scared of me, when I'm standing right in front of them. No of course not. They're too interested in Kakarot to be. I'll show them what a huge mistake they have just made.' thought the prince, with a smirk forming on his face.

"Wow, I guess we're off the hook for now." Krillen said.

"Not necessarily. They are going after Goku, so we must get to him before they do. All we can do is hide him." Piccolo stated.

"Arrgh! You fools can do whatever you want, but I'm taking them out! Underestimating me will cost them." Vegeta said.

"Wait! We need to wait for Goku's recovery. We can do it together fath-" was all Trunks could get out before being cut off.

"I am not your father! Get that through your head!" He felt like punching the kid, but thought twice, thinking it would be a waste of time. "Why is it that you trust Kakarot more than I? I have also achieved super saiyan, have I not!? That foolish clown is beneath me! I will show you the truth!" Vegeta roared. Exploding with ki, he rocketed off after the androids. 'Unbelievable. A saiyan prince, treated lower than dirt compared to their so called "hero". Even that moron shows no respect to his superior. Maybe I will blow this place up when I'm done here after all.'

"Maybe he can do it. He is a super saiyan now, and stronger than Goku as well." Piccolo said.

"I am as well, though that got me nowhere in my time. Mother said he was a super saiyan when he was killed, so I see no difference in this situation." Trunks sadly informed.

"Arrrgghh! Fine, I guess Goku can wait. We have no other choice but to follow him. Let's go." Piccolo ordered. With that, the remaining fighters would soon follow after Vegeta's trail.

Meanwhile, the androids were flying freely, enjoying the quiet flight. "Man, it feels great to finally have our freedom back. That bastard got what was coming to him." 17 cheered.

"Yeah... sure." 18 responded, being occupied by something.

"That's it? We break away from that old geezer's clutches, and that's all you have to say? What's up?" asked 17.

"Nothing really. I was just going over info. on those guys back there. It seems none of them are anything special. The short one with the attitude seems a bit different though." she explained.

"His name seems to be Vegeta, and apparently he is a saiyan just like Goku. Doesn't seem to be anything else on him, other than he had a battle with Goku, which ended in a draw."

"I see. Well, I don't really see what it matters. Goku is the one we're after. If he tries to interfere, we'll just have to put him in his place."

"I don't know. I believe he may be stronger than the data that Gero provided. There's just something about him... I don't know." 18 said.

"It seems like your scared of him. Or maybe you're just praising him." 17 had noticed 18's eyes had widened some. "Wow 18, don't tell me it's true. Haha, don't tell me you like him." 17 teased.

"Idiot! I'm not scared, nor the latter. I'm just trying to tell you not to underestimate him. I know he's no match for us. How could you even think that moron!" she replied with anger.

"Haha, okay okay. I was just kidding, calm down. Hey let's stop down there and wait for a ride. Driving will be more fun and adventurous. It's not like we're in a hurry." 17 said while pointing out the road below.

"Whatever." 18 answered while rolling her eyes. Her brother just loved adventures, especially when using anything with wheels and speed. He was all about living life on the edge. She began to smile as she remembered the days of their youth. So free, so uncaring, so full of life, so... "Hey 18, are you coming or what?" 17 shouted from below, waking 18 out of her daydream of the past. "Uh yeah, sure." she said as she dropped down.

"It's about time. 16 was just telling me the directions on how to find Goku. I guess bringing him along wasn't a bad idea after all huh?"

"I see you have stopped running." came a familiar voice. Vegeta had finally caught up with them. He lowered down to meet them face to face. "I'll just say this once tin cans. Your fight is with me, not Kakarot." the proud warrior announced.

"Well well. Vegeta, we were just talking about you a minute ago." 17 said.

"You androids must not show fear, or your just moronic. Your circuits should be trembling right now." Vegeta taunted.

"Nah, we just don't care. We're only interested in Goku. So scurry along if you don't mind." 17 said.

"You will regret that bucket of bolts!" Vegeta growled. "Why would you want to fight someone weaker? I am the strongest there is."

"I guess we have no choice. You don't seem to be one that can be persuaded. You'll just have to learn the hard way. Who wants him? How about you 16? You must be itching to fight." 17 asked.

"Negative. I only wish to fight Son Goku." 16 answered while admiring the nature and life around him. Just then, a bird had perched itself onto the giant's shoulder As if it was waiting for a show.

'Him too? What is so special about Kakarot!?'

"I'll fight him." 18 calmly stated.

"Well, it seems the female is the only one brave enough to step up. I commend you, but it's not a smart move. Just warning you." Vegeta said.

"Don't you ever get sick of hearing the crap that comes out of your mouth? It must get old." She asked with a smirk.

"I'm surprised you could even compute what I just said. I was thinking you machines weren't put together very well, considering the outcome of what happened to the previous two. I guess we'll just see how well put together you are." Vegeta said while dropping his arms down to his side.

"Big words for someone who is lacking in size." replied 18, as the smirk continued to grow on her face. 'This might actually be fun.'

"Enough with this! Get ready blondie." the prince stated, getting into his battle stance.

"Fine then. Just letting you know, you have no chance in beating me. It's a shame, I hate to mess up that face of yours though. Dare I say, I might go as far as calling you cute." 18 said with a poker face. Inside she was just dying of laughter. It was taking every ounce of her well being just not to laugh. Vegeta as well as 17, could not have had eyes any wider. Just then though, 17 caught on to his sister's little trick.

'Ah, I see now. She's just messing with him. Nice 18!' he thought, trying to suppress his laughter as well.

'Wh- what!? The hell is going on here? Is she trying to to play me for a fool?' thought the unstable prince.

'Ha ha, look at him over there. Idiot. He doesn't even know what to do. He is too easy.' she thought to herself.

Vegeta looked over to the other android, and saw that he was grinning from ear to ear. 'I see. So this is just a game is it? Well, I will not play along.' he thought, regaining his composure.

"I am in no mood to play games with you toaster. Now, if you are done, I would like to get this over with." Vegeta said.

"Fine by me." stated 18, before charging in.

She threw the first punch, in which Vegeta easily dodged. 18 then unleashed a barrage of attacks at the prince, though Vegeta just countered everything. He then caught one of the punches, and used 18's momentum against her, throwing the android into the side of a ridge.

"I must say, I'm impressed. You're better than I expected. Gero was wrong about your strength, but you will have to do better than that." 18 explained, dusting the dirt off her clothes.

"Ha ha, that's just the tip of the iceberg. There's plenty more where that came from!" Vegeta laughed.

'He has so much enthusiasm. Too bad for him, it will get him nowhere. He'll run out of energy sooner or later.' 18 thought, while moving some hair behind her ear. "Ready for round two?" she asked with a smirk. The android couldn't believe she was having this much fun.

'Why does she still seem so damn confident? I wonder how much she's holding back?' Vegeta pondered. This was starting to agitate the prince. Roaring, Vegeta shot towards 18, throwing a punch similar to her first one. She quickly dodged, and threw one of her own. Vegeta quickly blocked it, but was blown back by the force of the impact. By the time he regained his composure, 18 had struck him in the stomach. She then grabbed him quickly, and put her lips up to his ear. "Had enough yet?" she whispered. Vegeta was stunned. 18 took this opportunity, and kicked him into a mountainside, similar to her own impact earlier. "Father!" Trunks yelled, as the others had finally caught up.

"Oh, so the cavalry has finally arrived. Don't get any ideas, this is 18 and Vegeta's fight. Don't interfere, or I will step in." 17 stated.

"Don't worry, these fools will stay out of it, if they know what's good for them. Now, where were we?" Vegeta asked, while climbing out of the crater from his impact.

'Father is stronger than I thought.' Trunks believed.

"After you Vegeta." 18 suggested.

The two went at it again. Electricity was dancing around from the sheer magnitude of the battle. Both fighters were in perfect harmony. Each avoiding blows, and then taking some. It seemed as though they were even, until Piccolo noticed Vegeta getting slower.

"He'll lose." Piccolo simply stated.

"What do you mean? He's doing just fine." announced Krillen.

"Yeah, he's giving her a run for her money!" Tien cheered.

"No! He can't win because he's losing energy too fast, while the android seems to have lost none." Piccolo alerted.

"He's right. Vegeta is doing everything to keep up with her. These androids run on an unlimited source of power." Trunks explained.

"Damn it! Just what we need. Being this powerful wasn't enough for Gero, he just had to give them unlimited energy too." Piccolo said.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Vegeta yelled, bringing the others out of their conversation. 18 had broken his arm with one kick. 'That should shut him up.' she thought.

"No!" Trunks yelled, getting ready to jump in.

"Stop! Don't even think about it boy." Vegeta spoke out, trying his best to stand up. The group of fighters just looked on.

Vegeta tried to leap at 18 the best he could, already having a fractured left leg, and most likely a broken right foot. She just tripped him to the ground, and followed that up with a swift kick to side, breaking several of the prince's ribs. This time he would not cry out in pain no matter what. He would not show her or the others, how weak he was. 'I've had much worse than this.' he thought. With all that, he still fought to get up. 'What a moron. Can't he see the outcome of this? He's determined though, I'll give him that much.' 18 secretly thought.

"Just stay down Vegeta. Why do you force yourself to fight knowing you have lost?" she asked.

"Just sh-shut up." Vegeta said in a low tone, blood starting to spew from his mouth. This made 18's eyes widen. "I-I fought so hard for this power, y- you will never un-understand what I've been through to get to this point. I have s-sacrificed everything and more. Wh-what kind of warrior wo-would I be if I just gave up now?" he preached, trying to form the words as he spoke. At this point, he was just hobbling, struggling even, just to reach 18. Vegeta kept falling, but he would pick himself up everytime. 'Wow.' was all 18 could think, getting caught up in the moment. "Y-you make me s-sick. H-having all that power just g-given to you on a platter. N-never knowing what t-true pain is, wh-what it truly means to-" Vegeta spit out before getting clocked in the stomach by 18's knee, knocking him out cold. His hair turned to it's original raven color, as he dropped out of his super saiyan form. His body fell into her, as she allowed his head to fall upon her shoulder. "So, your hair color is black? How boring." she said, all without looking down.

"Father! Aarrhh!" Trunks roared, jumping off the cliff, with the others in toe. In the blink of an eye, they had been cut down one by one, by none other than 17. Trunks, Piccolo, and Tien all defeated, and now lay face down in the dirt. Krillen just watched on helplessly.

Meanwhile, 18 had been staring off into the empty distance. The wind breezing by was the only motion about, throwing her hair around frantically. The android was keeping him upright by the way he was laying into her, despite the injuries he had. "You know, it's pathetic really. Someone like you spouting off about how great you are, and the struggles you've been through, just to end up like this. You sound more like a spoiled brat who gets mad if they don't get everything they want. Don't act as if you know me, because you don't. You know nothing about hard times." she then looked down at him. "Such arrogance. It will get you killed one day. You were pretty strong to be honest. Too bad you're too much of a fool to see your own mistakes." 18 then let out a small smile, not a smirk this time. "I hate to admit it, but I kinda somewhat had fun. It was the most I've had in a while, and I don't even like fighting. I hope we can do this again sometime." she said in a softer tone. With that, 18 let the prince drop to the rocky terrain lifelessly. She then shot off towards her brother and their friendly giant ally, to start their quest for Goku.

Krillen just looked on. 'So, they're not going to kill us?' he thought, as he watched the trio disappear behind the mountain. 'Better get these guys some senzu beans fast. I guess it would be best to start with Vegeta.'

:Alright, ch. 6. Finally a little V/18. I'll admit it though, this was big time rushed. Before any questions, no, 18 is not aware that Vegeta is a prince. Neither of them know each others's past, which will be fun writing when it comes up. Thanks for the reviews guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Too Much Alike

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters.

Chapter 7

16 and 17 were walking a path down the road opposite of where the battle had taken place, when suddenly their beautiful partner dropped down to join them.

"Well well, look who decided to join us 16. So, did you have enough fun?" 17 asked with a smile taking place.

"Shut up. It's not like he put up a good fight, though the idiot managed to tare my clothes up pretty good." 18 dryly stated.

"Ha ha , oh come on 18. It looked to me as if there was a little more than fighting going on in that scuffle." 17 said, all while trying to suppress his laughter.

"As if." 18 said as she rolled her eyes. "If anything, I was just trying to embarrass him. The moron is too full of himself. He got what he deserved." she finished.

"Yeah, you're right on that part. Next time I'll give him the honors. I just won't go as easy on him as you did." claimed 17 in a more serious tone.

"Whatever. I need to need to get some new clothes before we search for Goku. This isn't cutting it."

"You and your girly problems. Well I guess I don't see the problem with it. What about you 16?" 17 asked.

"Our destination does not have a time limit. Just so long as we get there." informed the giant.

"Alright then, I believe we are good to go. Now then, let's find that transportation." 17 announced with a wicked grin and hands on hips.

"Ugh. So childish." said the blonde beauty.

The three of them would soon find their transportation, before getting into a little mischief along the way. With 18 now acquiring some new apparel, nothing was standing in their way of reaching the sick saiyan.

Meanwhile, Krillen was handing out senzu beans to the fallen warriors. Vegeta needed two, as a result from all the damage he took. When Trunks, Tien, and Piccolo regained consciousness, they picked themselves up, surprised to learn they were still alive. Vegeta just sat there looking down, with his arms hanging over his knees. Seeing him so defeated, the others did not bother him.

"Um, sorry for not helping you guys out, it was just... I well-" Krillen tried spitting out before being cut off.

"Don't worry about it. No offense, but if super saiyans couldn't do anything against them, then you wouldn't have done any better." the namekian stated, wiping the dirt off of him.

"Yeah don't worry about it man." Tien said, trying to cheer him up.

"We were so useless! Being disposed like that." Trunks shouted.

At this point Vegeta stood, though his gaze never left the ground. This gained the attention of the other warriors, curiously watching on to see what his next move would be. After a few moments, the prince lifted his head to the sky, with a scowl plastered on his face. Clinching his fists tightly and raising his ki, he shot off into the distance in a blurring speed. He had heard enough of their pointless bickering. Vegeta knew what had happened. He didn't need to hear them relive the story.

"Wait! Don-" Trunks yelled before being interrupted.

"Let him go Trunks. He needs some time to be alone. He put everything into becoming a super saiyan, and he finally gets to use it, he is shut down,... by a female at that. His pride took a big hit." Piccolo said before crossing his arms.

"I- I guess I can see your point." Trunks dropped his head after looking in the direction his father took off in.

"It's hard to believe your the son of Vegeta and Bulma kid. I don't know where the maturity comes from." said the bald monk.

"T-thanks I guess." Trunks whispered with a blush.

"Arrrggghhhh! Enough of this! The androids are out there somewhere looking for Goku and doing who knows what else, while I 'm just lollygagging around with you idiots." raged the namekian.

"Whoa, calm down big guy. We're in this together remember?" asked Tien.

"Ha! Who said so? Once these androids are disposed of, I'm going back to my goal of taking over this planet. Now stay out of my way!" and with that said, Piccolo took off in the same fashion Vegeta did.

The three remaining looked on in confusion and shock. Krillen had a feeling it was all for show. He explained that Piccolo might be trying to act tough, because he is going to ask Kami for a favor, knowing how much he hates him. Out of options, it was understandable to ask Kami to join bodies with him again.

"Well, I hope you're right. We'll take any help we can get." Tien announced.

"I wonder what plans my father has now?" Trunks asked.

"Well I'd say your dad is just like Piccolo. His pride won't let him forget the outcome that just took place here. That will only make him stronger, and I'm willing to bet he can't wait to have another shot at that android." Tien stated.

"Hm, thanks Tien. I hope you're right." Trunks replied with a smile.

"Hey guys, hate to interrupt , but I think we should go check up on Goku. It would be a good idea to transfer him somewhere else." suggested Krillen.

The other two agreed and with that, they took to the skies. Most of the flight was silent, with a few ideas thrown about concerning the androids, but there was something bothering the bald monk. His mind went back to when everyone was down and vulnerable. Why hadn't the androids just finish the job? Why would they just leave like that? Could it be that they aren't truly evil? He knew they were still after Goku, but these androids didn't come off as cold and ruthless as described before.

"Hey, something's been bugging me." Krillen spoke aloud.

"Hm? What's up?" asked the lavender haired boy.

"Well I've been thinking. Those androids had several chances to kill us, and yet they chose not to. Do you think they're not as evil as we once thought?" Krillen asked.

"No, don't let them fool you. I agree, they don't come off as bad as the ones in my world, but you can never turn your back on them. This could just all be a game to those monsters." Trunks informed.

"I'm not sure about that." Krillen whispered to himself, soft enough for no one to hear.

The trio of fighters would soon reach the Son's house, informing Gohan and Chi Chi of the dangers that lie ahead for Goku. Yamcha had agreed to take Bulma and baby Trunks back to Capsule Corp., though Yajirobi stayed behind to fill his hunger. Krillen offered the Kame house to shelter Goku, thinking it would be a safe place for the saiyan to be kept. With the others agreeing, they boarded a jet courtesy of Trunks. It had been several minutes in flight until Krillen thought it would be a good idea to inform Bulma and Yamcha of the unfolding events.

"Hello? This is Bulma speaking." the scientist answered.

"Hey Bulma, this is Krillen. I just thought I'd let you know that we are taking Goku over to the Kame house. It seems that he is the android's main focus right now. We thought that would be the best place to keep him." Krillen explained.

"Krillen!? It's about time someone informed me. So is everyone okay? Those androids didn't kill anybody did they? How about Trunks? He's okay right?"

"Whoa calm down Bulma. Everyone is just fine, and as for Trunks, he's right here beside me." Krillen answered.

"Oh good. I have a ton of questions. Can I speak with him?"

"Sure thing. You're on speaker so go ahead."

"Oh, never mind. It's kinda personal. I'll just talk to him later... Hm?..." Bulma stopped all of the sudden.

"What's up Bulma? You kind of just sto-"

"You guys won't believe this, but I just received a scan of a machine with a Capsule Corp. logo on it. It looks almost identical to the time machine you arrived in three years ago Trunks." revealed the scientist.

"That's impossible. I have mine with me. How can that be?" Trunks questioned.

"Trust me kid. I'm looking at it right now, other than it being a bit weathered, it's fits the same look." Bulma informed.

"Could you tell me the location of it? Krillen, could you take the wheel, I'm going to go check it out." Trunks ordered nicely. Krillen nodded and done just that.

"Sure, but I'm coming too. I still want to talk with you, if you don't mind." Bulma pleaded.

"Um yeah sure." Trunks said, a little embarrassed.

"I'll come too." Gohan piped.

"No Gohan, you stay here. Your father needs you, so make sure you watch over him. I'll be just fine. Besides, I think my mother wants me to come alone." Trunks commanded.

"Don't forget, you still have to finish your studies." Chi Chi added.

"Aw man. I understand." Gohan said in defeat.

Trunks took off to meet up with his mother, to identify the machine that resembled his own. Meanwhile, in the far distance, an angry and defeated man stood upon a mountainous point. His gaze was focused towards the clouds. Just then, the heavens opened up, and began to cry, unleashing it's downpour upon his face. The sky began to crackle with thunder, as lightning cracked the ceiling. It was as if the atmosphere was feeding off his mood. So many emotions were going through the saiyan, and yet at the same time there was nothingness. The prince felt horrible, yet so empty.

"Is this true? Were the legends false? Is biology surpassed by mere technology?" He clenched his fists and looked back to the sky. "Kakarot. You... you would not have failed, where I have. Arrgghh!" Vegeta roared. "Why!? Why is it that I have sacrificed everything for this power, only to have it thrown back in my face? Kakarot would have been more useful back there, and yet he is not even a true saiyan!... No! I will not have it! I will destroy that robot, not Kakarot. She's mine! I will no longer stand in second place of that clown!" proclaimed the prince of all saiyans. "Arrrggggghhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he bellowed. The point at which he was standing atop crumbled to the ground. The more he let go, the stronger he got. The clouds opened up just above him, and the rays of the sun beamed upon him. His muscles started to expand and the electricity danced around him.

Meanwhile the group of androids were enjoying a nice and quiet ride through the woods, getting closer to Goku's house, when suddenly a strong gust of wind almost threw their van for a loop.

"What the hell was that? I can't trust your driving 17." 18 claimed.

"Calm down. It looks like a strong storm is coming in, that's all. My driving is fine." 17 stated.

"Whatever." 18 deadpanned.

Just then 16 had jumped up in confusion.

"Hm? Is something wrong 16." asked 18, curiosity getting the best of her.

16 then turned his attention to the rear windshield. "No. The one you fought earlier called Vegeta, is raising his power. At the rate it's climbing, it will soon surpass us all." 16 informed.

The twins looked at each other, mirroring the others shocked expression. That would soon fade and turn into laugher.

"Ha ha. Yeah right 16. Vegeta? That's a good one." 18 laughed.

"Yeah man. Vegeta? Wasn't he just dismantled by 18 a little while ago? There is no way he could touch her, let alone me. I am the strongest there is. Who knew you were such a kidder." 17 stated with a smirk.

18 looked from the raven haired young man, to the gentle giant with an assuring smile. 16 just kept looking in the same direction as before. This scared 18 a little. What if it were true? What if Vegeta really was getting stronger? He would surely come for revenge. 18 wasn't the type to worry or cower in fear, mainly because of the fact that she was damn near invincible. This was getting to her a little though. She had finally gained her freedom back, and she could finally enjoy life a little. Well, that is what her intentions were. It was as if she had started a new life, and she did not want it to end. 18 had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, as anxiety was growing. 'Maybe I shouldn't have spared him.' she thought.

There was nothing but rubble from the sheer power that radiated from the sayain. He held the power for as long as he could, before dropping out of it and falling to the ground on his hands and knees. Sweat dripping from his nose, arms and legs shaking from the strain, panting profusely, all felt good to him. He had some type of power in him, if he could just reach it. "Hahaha! I knew there was more! I-I just have to get there. It seems being a super saiyan has more to it than I thought. Maybe it wasn't enough." Vegeta stated before regaining his composure, "but that's not to say that it ends here."

Trunks had been flying around for several minutes, trying to find the time machine his mother told him about. He wasn't quite sure where the machine was, so he tried to sense his mother and wait for her. 'This is weird. I wonder how mom will react, now that she knows who I am... Ah speak of the devil.' he thought, as he just located his mothers ki, as she landed a few miles away. With that, Trunks took off to confront her. Bulma had already located the machine and was ready to investigate it until she was caught off guard by a blur in the sky. It was Trunks! She suddenly felt a bit awkward, but that faded away as soon as he landed. He might be the son of her and Vegeta in a different time line, but he was still her son. She could see herself within his image.

"M-mom." Trunks mumbled.

"Trunks." Bulma acknowledged him with a small.

:Thanks for the reviews guys, it means a lot to me. Sorry, this was a bit dull. Still going over things that we all know already, but things will change. Anyways, apparently 17 and 18 names have been revealed. Now I don't have to worry about that part when it comes up. Not too much for this chapter, but we get a little Bulma and Trunks convo. next chapter.


End file.
